knightsofthesilvertablefandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Silver Table Wiki
PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION KOTST Village West Screenshot.png|Adventure Awaits! KOTST Forest Entry Screenshot.png|Set out on your journey! KOTST Blob Screenshot.png|Fight Fierce Bosses!|linktext=Just because it's a blob doesn't mean it's not fierce! KOTST Legendary Sword Screenshot.png|linktext=Discover Secrets and Legends! Knights of the Silver Table is a 2D Action RPG, developed by Cenokga Entertainment Studios. Knights of the Silver Table get's it's inspiration from 8-Bit and 16-Bit games during the 90's. Such as, the NES, Super NES, and Game Boy. Release date is estimated for Summer 2020. Currently announced platforms are: * Steam - Microsoft Windows * Xbox One Story A long time ago. There was a battle so fierce, it was like nothing Bartlesville had ever seen. It was a battle between the Legendary Hero and the Shadow Knight. Find out what happens next in the demo and full release! The Knights are approached by Kaga the wise elder about a "Mysterious Power" and sends them out on a quest to find out what, or who is behind it and find out what has happened to the lands Legendary Hero. Gameplay In the game you play as Takoda. The leader of the Knights of the Silver Table as you journey through various kingdoms where each king will test your strength. Navigate an area based world and find hidden secrets, fight Mini Bosses and World Bosses. Although, the game has a serious tone, there is humorous and engaging dialogs. This is the "first" installment of the series (if you would call it first) ahem... Many more sequels are planned and even in development! Game Theorists welcome to theorize where the games will go next! * 4-Player Co-op * 10 Kingdoms * Each Kingdom has 10 or More Areas. Not including Caves or Side Quests. * Engaging & Humorous Dialog * Engaging Story with twists and Turns The game has a single player mode and you can play with up to 4 friends Co-op locally and will feature a Battle Mode and Boss Rush for up to 4 Players locally. (Battle Mode and Boss Rush only in Full Version). The officially supported controller for the Steam PC version will be the Xbox One Controller and of course, you can use the keyboard as well. But only Player 1. Game Modes Story Can be played in Single Player Mode or Multiplayer, which is the main mode of the game where you play out the story to find out what (or who) the Mysterious Threat is! Battle Mode Battle Mode is where 2 to 4 Players battle it out in a free for all! Battle Mode will have different Rules in how you win the game. Boss Rush Boss Rush is where 1 to 4 Players see how far they can make it through all Mini Bosses and World Bosses in the game to reach the last boss! Are you up to it? Characters Coming Soon! Videos Trivia * Some of the character's names are or inspired by Native American names. * Location names are also inspired by real locations. Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed Nomini tuo da gloriam; English: Not unto us, O Lord, not unto us, but unto Thy Name give glory. Links Knights of the Silver Table Official Website knightsofthesilvertable.cenokga.com This Fandom wiki is officially run by the owner of Cenokga Entertainment Studios. Images, videos, brand names and Trademarks are Trademarks of their respective owners. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:RPG